Sonamy Christmas Oneshot Sonic's perspective
by SonicWolvelina99
Summary: My first story. It's a Sonamy Story to celebrate Christmas and it's in Sonic's Perspective. Don't like Sonamy, don't read. Enjoy!


Sonamy Christmas Oneshot Sonic's View

It was morning and the snow was falling from clouds covering Emerald Town like a blanket out of Cotton. It was somewhat foggy too like it said in the weather report last night. Normally, I would wake up when the sunrises, literally. But because it was so freezing outside, I woke up from the cold. I didn't bother to take my socks off. After all, it did keep my feet warm when I was sleeping. I would stay in bed because I want to keep myself warm but I wouldn't want to starve to death. So I lifted my blanket, inviting the cold in which made me shiver a bit. I rubbed my hands together to warm them up as I got onto my feet. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face with warm water, I proceeded to the kitchen, getting something to eat. I opened the fridge and decided to make omelette with tomatoes just for a change. After I finished my breakfast, I got my red scarf and wrapped it around my neck also covering part of mouth. I opened the door feeling the cool breeze and stepped out into the field of snow. I opened the mailbox seeing a small invitation. It had a rather fancy look: red border, white background, red calligraphy and mistletoe at the corner of the card. Wait, mistletoe? Oh god! I have forgotten it was Christmas Eve! Well that explains the Santa Claus theme. I opened the invite and read it through. It said:

"Dear Sonic,

How have you been? I invited you to a formal ball!"

I paused. 'A ball?' Then continued reading.

"It starts at 8:30 PM till 10:00 PM today at Club Rouge. We will celebrate Christmas there and make sure you have a date too. It's optional so you can come alone too. Hope to see you there!

Rouge"

'Rouge. 'Course it would be her though I wasn't sure about the formal ball since the room looked like a bar though I would love to her pull that off.' I went up into my room not realizing I had my scarf on and searched through my closet for a smoking or a suit or anything better but neither was found. I could either ask my parents for one or go buy one myself.

'I'm sure they have a sale because of the Christmas Event in the shopping centre. I could also just pay with credit since my mom is a businesswoman and she is always paid with a ton of cash and always adds parts of the money she earns to my bank account.' I thought.

'Running to my Parents house would save me way more time than I expected and money too. I am -in fact- the fastest thing alive, am I not?' I chuckled at my thoughts for a minute.

"I have an idea! I could call my parents to say that I will celebrate Christmas DAY with them so I could go the party! I'm such a genius." I said aloud. "Well off to the shopping centre!"

As I got to the shopping centre, I immediately started searching for clothes. I looked up and down, left and right and found three good ones. I found a white smoking with black shoes, which was pretty casual and decent and another was a long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless suit with black pants and shoes. Additionally, there was a black tie to it, similar to a tuxedo. The last one was an orchestra conductor type. I didn't really like the bow it went with. Very picky, aren't I. After I picked one of the three attires, I remembered to buy presents for my mom and dad. I bought a diamond ring for my mom and a tie my dad really wanted to get. I had to think about Sonia and Manic for a bit. I pulled my electric-blue phone out and quickly glanced at the time. 4:25 PM. I searched through my phonebook and called my parent's home number.

"Hello?" answered the phone. It had an adult feminine voice so I assumed it was my mom.

"Hey mom!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh Sonic! How has my baby been?" I am still a boy to my parents. Oddly, it made me smile. It felt nice to hear her voice once in a while.

"Fine, fine. Merry Christmas by the way! Speaking of Christmas, I am going to come by and visit tonight. I'll be late though."

"I see. You are also going to the formal ball?" She said.

"H-how did you know?" I froze by shock.

"Oh Manic and Sonia had called just a while ago. They said they will go to a ball and they will come by and visit after the ball." She explained. So Manic and Sonia are invited to the ball too.

"Alright then. See you tonight then. Bye!" I hung up. After the conversation, I went to a few stores to look for something to give as presents for Manic and Sonia. Surely, Sonia was as girly as ever and she loved anything dark but this she had to wear something bright since it's CHRISTMAS. I went to the accessories shop to buy Black Rose earrings since it was her favourite brand and she REALLY wanted to get her hands on it. She just couldn't find the time or the money to buy it. I bought for Manic poker set since he LOVED gambling. You wouldn't want to bet with Manic since he could hide the values of his cards with realistic-looking poker faces. Not that I am a good player either but for some weird reason, he always got Full Houses. Either the goddess of luck loves him or he's mysteriously, really damn good.

Now I thought of a date. 'I mean why not? I'm sure Amy doesn't have one. She must be daydreaming about me going with her to the ball.' I joked about that. Wait, what? Okay, you got me. I actually like her.

'But first I need to wrap the presents'. I got back home and wrapped them up with different wrapping paper each. I ran around the area for a while and it was 7:00 PM already! Way to kill time, Sonic. I went back home and dressed into my formal attire. I put my long coat on and took my time to WALK to Amy's Apartment in Central City. Of course, I did some window-shopping, looking at the accessories that sparkled, the clothes that stood behind the glass window and all sorts of others. From the clock that stood at the corner of the street, I could easily tell with my sharp eyes that it was 8:12 PM. Time flies pretty fast, if you ask me. I knocked onto the door to Amy's Apartment. Amy opened the door and I was speechless. She came out with a gorgeous looking white dress. I came back to my senses and greeted, "Hey Amy."

"Sonic! You came!" She gave me a hug with passion. "Did you come here to wait for me?" I nodded with a genuine smile. I held my arm so that Amy could interlock her arm with mine, marriage style.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late and have everyone worrying about us."

As we walked outside into the cold and made our way to Club Rouge, "Oh man, I forgot my coat in my Apartment." Amy remembered. She turned around to go back to her apartment but I stopped her and put my coat around her shoulders.

"Thanks…" she blushed.

We continued to walk and we reached Club Rouge. It looked normal from the outside like a normal bar but when I opened the door to let Amy and myself in, the room had a white background with cake, drinks, even the dance floor… like everything has changed!

"Welcome Sonic. Amy," said Shadow with his eyes closed like a real butler. "May I take the coat?"

"Um…sure." Amy handed him my coat and he was gone to hang it. While we were waiting for the correct song, I chatted with Tails, Knuckles, Manic and Sonia that were also invited to the party.

"So Amy is your date?" Knuckles asked. "Yes" was my answer. The song ended and started with a jazz feel. I glanced at Amy, sitting there looking bored.

"Go." Smiled Tails.

"You can't leave Amy hanging like this." Sonia said with a grin. Manic understood the atmosphere here.

"Thanks guys." I gave them a thumbs-up as a sign of gratitude and went to Amy who was sitting there. I could clearly hear Shadow complaining of not wanting to be a butler for the ball but Rouge insisted. I gently grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her to the dance floor.

"But I don't know how to dance…" she muttered, embarrassed.

"I'll teach you." I smiled. I put my left hand on her right shoulder and held her left hand with my right hand. Amy did the same.

"This jazz is slow so I assume it's a song with four beats per measure and they are four measures per line. For each '1', you take a step. So we will be stepping 4 times per line." I explained to her. She looked at me, puzzled. "I think it would be easier for you to understand if you just follow me. The steps are easy. It's like attacking and counter-attacking." I made my first step with my left foot forward and she took her right foot back. I took my right foot to the right and she followed me.

"You already got the hang of this." I commented.

"Yeah I learn things pretty fast."

We continued dancing until the jazz ended. I was so used to the dancing, I felt like my body is taking over me. Amy and I realized the mistletoe that was directly on top of us.

"You know what it means…" I spoke in a seductive voice and leaned in. Amy blushed and looked away. I moved her head facing me. "Amy…it's a must under the mistletoe."

"Okay." Amy accepted.

I leaned in closer and my lips met hers. I gave her mine. She gave hers in return. It was a passionate, good kiss.

END


End file.
